ABSTRACT The Pathology Core is an integral pillar of the MSK Precision Pathology Biobanking Center and provides a comprehensive resource for human tissue-based research that takes advantage of the unique tissue resources available at MSK. The acquisition and banking of human biologic specimens to be used to study causes, detection, prevention, and treatment of cancer have become an indispensible resource for basic and translational cancer researchers throughout MSK. The reliability of molecular data derived from new technology platforms depends on access to an adequate supply of optimally procured, high-quality tissue specimens. The Pathology Core at MSK provides efficient and cost-effective services to facilitate tissue use and to conduct human biospecimen-based experimentation. The Core also serves as a national resource, as evidenced by the over 1,000 samples from multiple tumor types that have been provided to the NCI-funded TCGA initiative, as well as the samples that will be contributed to the NCI?s CPTAC proteogenomics consortium. The Histology Service within the Core facilitates selection of appropriate specimens for tissue analyses and provides the basic services of cutting, dissecting, and staining of fresh-frozen and formalin-fixed, paraffin- embedded tissues. It includes construction of tissue microarray blocks and laser capture microdissection for isolation of pure cell populations and tumor cell enrichment. The Core?s Immunohistochemistry Service provides automated and manual staining using optimized monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies to be used in clinico-pathologic research studies. The service also continuously develops and optimizes protocols for new antibodies and for a variety of sensitive detection systems. The services and collaborative work provided by the Pathology Core have contributed to 1,685 publications of MSK researchers from nine of the 10 Center Programs. Many of these papers were published in leading cancer and general interest journals.